Manoogian et. al. disclosed a single handle water faucet valve in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,373, which includes a housing respectively communicated with pressurized hot water and cold water, and connected with a water discharge passage operatively sealable by a discharge valve for discharging mixing water therethrough. However, such a conventional faucet valve has the following defects:
1. When the discharge valve (34) is slightly opened from its original closing state, the high water pressure exerting in the bore (27) will suddenly drag the central valve member (38) upwardly to discharge much quantity of water, which is especially harmful to an end user when the sudden discharge fluid is a hot water.
2. The input passages of both cold and hot water are coplanar and symmetrically disposed on two opposite sides of the valve member so that the cold water stream may penetrate into the hot water stream to influence the mixing homogeneity since the hot water stream has a pressure less than that of the cold stream since the hot water flows through a gas heater to cause frictional loss or pressure drop through the heater.
3. If the discharge outlet is partially clogged by pollutants, the handle will bear against a higher pressure exerting inside the housing chamber to thereby increase the difficulty to adjust the quantity of a discharge water stream.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional faucet valve and invented the present faucet especially for buffering high water pressure.